Untouched
by devylzangyl
Summary: Heero comes back home to stay with his brother and meets his old best friend. Why is he avoiding him? Was it because of what happened two years ago at a party or does he not want to be his friend?
1. Running Away

Title: Untouched 1/? Author: Devylzangyl Archive: Anywhere if you deem it worthy of being archived. Category: AU, Angst, not too sure on the rest... Pairings: 2x1 (eventually), 4x3, 6x5, R+1, H+2 (At least in their minds) Rating: PG to R Warnings: Hilde and Relena bashing (just a little), Swearing, Nyphomaniac Quatre, Uke Trowa, overprotective Wufei, Heero's gonna be kinda OOC (I wanted to write him as a normal teenager),etc... Spoilers: None that I know of... Notes: This is my first fic. So um be gentle? Also... uh, this isn't the fic I was talking about. That one I'm still trying to figure out how to start. This one came to me when I was reading an old original fic of mine and I thought I post this one until I could get the other wrote. It's also unbetaed. Sorry. Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, Heero would've shot Relena, still won the war, without Mariemeia coming into power and Duo would've had Heero tied to his bed doing X-rated things to him. Alas, if you decide to sue you'd only be getting some Eeyore slippers, Tigger pajamas, and my Winnie the Pooh shirt. So you see, you're kinda getting the better end of the deal either way.  
  
============================  
  
Heero was not having a good day. It was his first day at his new school and already he had been hit on, sexually harassed, and picked on by a guy in his World History class. That last one didn't last very long after Heero had swept the legs out from under the boy. That made him feel minutely better but he still wasn't done for the day. He walked to his locker and while he was trying to open it the warning bell rang. He cursed and started to bang against his locker in hopes that it would come unstuck. With the third punch the door opened and he grabbed his book before taking off to class.  
  
As he slipped into the room and started walking down the row to an empty desk, he knocked a book off of one of his classmates desk. Heero growled under his breath as he stooped to pick it up and placed it back on the desk after a muttered apology. He slipped into the last seat at the back of the class before taking out a notebook and starting to copy down the notes that were on the projector.  
  
Finally, finally, finally, classed ended an hour later after Professor Gerard stopped his droning and Heero thankfully slid out of his seat to go home. He was walking back down the aisle when he again knocked down the cursed book that plagued his horrible day. As someone started laughing at him, he developed a slight tick in his right eye.  
  
"Today's just not your day is it?", the books owner asked, amusement in his voice.  
  
Heero looked up and his tanned features drained of all color when he saw a face he never expected to see again. His mouth formed the words "Duo" before his mind flashed back to that fateful day he woke up naked in bed with him. Heero hurriedly put the book on the desk and fairly flew out of the classroom down the hallways to his next class. He could faintly hear a voice call his name.  
  
Heero slid in his chair in English 3 minutes before the warning bell rang. He slumped in his chair and forgot all about listening to the lesson. How could he have forgotten that Duo still lived in the same town? Heero knew he couldn't avoid him. He had a class with him after all. Heero looked up from his thought when he heard a familiar screech and looked in front of him to see Relena Peacecraft sitting four seats in front of him. /That's it. I believe that God wants me to suffer for some horrible crime I did in a past life. I will not be persuaded otherwise./  
  
=================== Sorry it's kinda short. But this is all I got. Hope you like it. 


	2. Wanting to get away

Title: Untouched 2/? Author: Devylzangyl Archive: Anywhere if you deem it worthy of being archived. Category: AU, Angst, not too sure on the rest... Pairings: 2x1 (eventually), 4x3, 6x5, R+1, H+2 (At least in their minds) Rating: PG to R Warnings: Hilde and Relena bashing (just a little), Swearing, Nyphomaniac Quatre, Uke Trowa, overprotective Wufei, Heero's gonna be kinda OOC (I wanted to write him as a normal teenager),etc... Spoilers: None that I know of... Notes: This is my first fic. So um be gentle? Also... uh, this isn't the fic I was talking about. That one I'm still trying to figure out how to start. This one came to me when I was reading an old original fic of mine and I thought I post this one until I could get the other wrote. It's also unbetaed. Sorry. Um, guys? I'm not gonna have Relena or Hilde in here very much. There, just there for helping me with the important parts of the story. Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, Heero would've shot Relena, still won the war, without Mariemeia coming into power and Duo would've had Heero tied to his bed doing X-rated things to him. Alas, if you decide to sue you'd only be getting some Eeyore slippers, Tigger pajamas, and my Winnie the Pooh shirt. So you see, you're kinda getting the better end of the deal either way.  
  
===================================  
  
Fourth hour for Heero seemed to drag on ...and on ...and on. Mostly because they had to work in partners to get an assignment done and Relena had hurried and picked Heero as her partner. When the bell rang though, he was so grateful. That is, until Relena wanted Heero to walk her home.  
  
He was contemplating knawing his arm off when he spotted a familiar chestnut braid. Heero stopped altogether and just stared for a few moments before he remembered Relena. He turned toward her and was about to start making excuses when she called out to Duo.  
  
As Duo turned Heero saw that the person Duo was talking to was none other than Hilde Schebeiker. Hilde waved her arms wildly as she ran toward them. Duo walked at a more sedate pace though.  
  
"Relena! How are you?", Hilde asked as she caught up to them. She turned and looked at Heero, shocked. "Heero?! I didn't know you were back. How come you didn't call or say anything?"  
  
Heero only shrugged his shoulders. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned... only to come face to face with Duo. Who had the most unsufferably smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Heero, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?", he asked as he leaned up against a tree.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't aware I had to ask to come back.", he snapped angrily. He felt a bit guilty when Duo frowned but didn't apologize.  
  
Hilde glared at Heero. "It was just a joke Heero. No need to get all angry about it." She turned to look at Duo adoringly. "Right Duo?"  
  
Duo didn't so much as spare her a glance as he righted himself and walked over to Heero. He bent down a little due to the difference in their heights and whispered, "I need to talk to you..."  
  
"I.. uh.. have to get home.", he told Duo. "Wufei's waiting for me. I asked him to help me unpack."  
  
Duo tilted his head slightly and grinned at him. He felt vaguely unnerved by that grin and found himself slowly trying to back away. Duo turned to the girls and told them that he and Heero had something to talk about and that they'd see them in school.  
  
After they left, Duo turned back to Heero and slung an arm around his shoulder and he turned Heero in the direction of his house. "So... Heero, old buddy. Your brother forgot to tell you that I'm supposed to be helping you unpack, huh?"  
  
Heero looked shocked and was thinking of a reply while thinking of smacking his head against the tree. He was also thinking of castrating Wufei. But then stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute. You didn't even know I was back. How the hell did you know that I was unpacking today?"  
  
While he was talking, Duo had gotten behind him and put his hands on his shoulders and started pushing him in the direction of his house. "Ah. That my friend is a secret. I'll tell you as soon as we re-establish our friendship. And yes, I know you're avoiding me. But I won't let you. I'm gonna be there, stalkin' you practically til you see that we're the best of friends. Always have been, and always will be."  
  
During his pushing and talking they had made it to Heero house, up the drive and was just about up to the door. Duo snatched Heero's bag out of his hands and looked through it for the key to open the door all the while Heero was just looking at him like he was crazy. He just shook his head and walked in as Duo held the door open for him.  
Sorry it's so short. But hey, I promise I'm starting the next part tonight. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day... 


End file.
